


Coming out

by sapphicGarland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicGarland/pseuds/sapphicGarland
Summary: Coming out-DestielDean finally builds up the courage to tell his mother something he hadn’t even told Sam yet.Slight spoilers for Season 12





	

“Cas, I just...don’t know what to say to her,” Dean shook his head, despite the fact Castiel couldn’t see him see over the phone. Castiel grunted softly, leaning against his car, phone close to his face as if that would bring his boyfriend any closer to him, “I’m in no rush, Dean. Take your time.”  
Dean smiled at those words, the angel was always so patient, even if he didn’t always understand the complex human emotions the hunter felt at times, he at least understood one; love.  
“Thanks Cas...You know, I just-I just don’t wanna overwhelm her,” Dean could hear the sound of a car door closing, Cas shuffling around, “Whenever you’re ready is fine, Dean. I have to go, I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Alright, See ya, babe,” Dean looked down at his phone, frowning at his screen. “Dean?” He jumped, before realizing it was just his mom, interrupting him from his thoughts...again.  
“Mom! Hey…”  
“Dean, are you alright?” Mary walked up to her son, concern painting her face, “you seem off, like something’s troubling you.”  
Dean shakes his head, offering his mother a seat, “No, no, what makes you say that?”  
Mary waits for him to sit down before speaking, “Are you really scared of overwhelming me?”  
The words hit Dean like a pile of bricks. She had listened in on the phone call. How much had she heard? What did she think? “Mom...Listen…” He took a breath, struggling to mentally prepare himself, this was as good a time as any to tell her, “Castiel...The angel...There’s something more between us.” Mary nodded, leaning forward in her seat in interest. “Cas and I...we…” He stuttered along, finding it more difficult than he had anticipated, “I love him, mom. Not like-lie a brother or-or a friend...I...I fell in love with an angel, with Cas, mom.” Dean looked up at his mother, fearing the word that could come out of her mouth. He knew his dad’s stance on the thing, but mom was a mystery.  
Mary shook her head, grabbing her son’s hand, “Dean...that’s okay. I love you no matter what...It might take me awhile to get used to it but-...but it’s okay.” She gave a warm smile, which Dean gladly returned. He felt like the pile of bricks was instantly lifted, his mother throwing away any doubt he might have had, “Thanks mom.”  
He stood up, taking his phone with him to his room. Mary didn’t even ask where he was going, she didn’t need to.

Sam walked in then, the biggest smile on his face. “I can’t believe he actually told you! He hasn’t even told me yet!”  
Mary laughed softly, shaking her head, “Sammy, you shouldn’t eavesdrop.”  
“Sorry, mom, I couldn’t help it. I’ve known since the beginning there was something more,” Sam laughed, a knowing smile on his face, “But hell, I don’t think he told anyone. Maybe Charlie?” He shrugged, still laughing, “Maybe this is just the beginning. Now that he’s told you, maybe he’s finally ready to...really come out, you know? I just hope he tells me soon, I don’t know how long I can keep this up.”  
“Keep what up?”  
“Playing stupid.”

Dean grinned as he closed his door, quickly dialing his boyfriend’s number, “Hey, Cass. I just told her.”  
Castiel laughed softly, wearing the same grin he knew Dean must have been wearing, “I...assume she took it well?”  
“Very…” Dean trailed off, flopping onto his bed, “It’s such a relief...I kinda wanna tell more people now.”  
Castiel laughed, rolling his eyes, “Slow down, babe...are you ready for that? We’ve been hiding this for so long…”  
“Yea, and I’m really sick of that shit! I mean, why should we have to hide it?”  
Castiel grinned, taking a breath as he imagined the stupid, dreamy yet determined look Dean must have had then. Damn he loved this human, “What are you going to do then, Dean?”  
“I’m gonna tell them. Everybody,” Dean grinned, opening his door, “Sammy!”


End file.
